


Między bitwami

by posokowiec



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oneshot, Sad, eruri - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Oddychali wspólnym powietrzem, tak blisko – ciężkim od potu, unoszącym drobiny piachu – skoncentrowani na chwili obecnej, nie unikając spojrzeń. Badali siebie od nowa, kiedy czas stawał tylko na krótki moment. Wyłącznie dla nich.





	Między bitwami

Kiedy tak czuł jego palce między oczami, myślał, że było dobrze. Te ciepłe opuszki zawsze z gracją badały opuszczone powieki i gęste rzęsy, sunąc również wzdłuż krótkiego, prostego nosa. Wtedy naprawdę pozwalał ogarnąć się ciepłu wokół ciała, studząc wiecznie napięte mięśnie. Czujność malała nieznacznie, jak podczas nadszarpniętych godzin sennych, którymi szczerze gardził.  
I naprawdę sądził, że wszystko przejdzie swoim tempem. Mniej lub bardziej w porządku.  
To odprężało zmęczony wieczną walką organizm, studziło ból bitewnych blizn oraz brudnych od przekleństw ust. Levi dawał ponieść się wybiórczemu spokojowi, chłodząc rozgrzaną skórę. Umysł odpoczywał, uszy chłonęły gęstą ciszę, przerywaną jedynie oddechami. Wargi usychały, lecz nie zdążały popękać – zbyt szybko nacierały na inne, trąc o równie szorstką powierzchnię. Skóra zetkniętych policzków była zanieczyszczona od pyłu i piachu, dopiero po chwili przemywana gąbką umoczoną w lodowatej wodze.  
Bandaże dawno przeszły krwią, a serca, nie uspokojone jeszcze wystarczająco, znów zostawały pchnięte w szaleńczy rytm. Ciemność nie pozwalała dostrzec zmęczonych sytuacją twarzy, wypełnionych drobnymi ranami oraz syfem z ziemi.  
Krople wody sunęły wzdłuż ramion, pozostawiając za sobą czyste, jasne ścieżki.  
Levi nienawidził brudu.  
Erwin doskonale o tym wiedział, trąc gąbką po jego skórze najlepiej jak potrafił.


End file.
